


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Lucifer ever wanted was a father figure.





	Lost

"Daniel?" Lucifer squeaked out as he rolled out of bed, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. He sniffed and shuffled out into his kitchen, his eyes beginning to twinkle when he saw Dan sitting on the barstool and eating, "Oh, good morning. I'm sorry I didn't wake up early and make you something. Is there anything I can do for you now?" He rubbed his eyes and moved over to Dan and sat on the other side of the countertop, eyes scanning his boyfriend's face, "I.. I can do anything."

 

"It's okay, baby boy," Dan cooed, standing up and moving to make Lucifer a plate of food and setting it down in front of him before ruffling his hair, "How did you sleep?" He questioned, rubbing his back and watching him dig in. With a smile, Dan kissed Lucifer's forehead and hugged him close, "Are you feeling better than last night? I know how torn up you were over.. Everything." Dan kissed Lucifer once again and hummed, "Chloe needs you for a case, are you feeling up to going?"

 

"I guess so," Lucifer said quietly, eating slowly and trying to keep his eyes down. He picked lazily at the English muffin before him and huffed, "I guess I'll be on my way then. Thank you for the lovely breakfast.. I'm sorry that I'm not very hungry. Guess I still don't have much of an appetite." Lucifer stood up from the stool and quickly dashed to the bedroom, getting dressed and making himself look like he hadn't been up half the night pouring his heart out to Dan.

 

 

Once Lucifer had finally finished getting himself dressed and dolled up, he stared himself in the mirror and put on the best happy persona he could before he headed back out into the lounge, grabbing his keys and wallet, "Alright, my love, I'm off."

 

"Hey, Luci," Dan chimed, stopping the Devil in his tracks with a smirk, "Where's my kiss before you go, baby boy?" He spun Lucifer on his heels and chuckled, fixing his hair and getting a little bit of shaving cream off of his cheek with his thumb, "You're beautiful. Don't ever forget that."

 

Lucifer couldn't help but blush, wanting nothing more than to spend the day next to Dan and lay with him. He gripped onto Dan's shirt and squeezed his eyes shut, "I don't know," he whispered, suddenly feeling all too vulnerable. His eyes quickly fell shut when he felt Dan's arms suddenly wrap around him, "I love you, Daddy.." He whispered, laying his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Can you go see Chloe? I don't want to see her today."

 

"How about I get another detective to go and you and I can stay here with you and we can have a relaxing day. Alright?" Dan rubbed Lucifer's back and slowly guided him back to the bedroom, "Alright, baby boy. Let me make a call and then I'll come back to you. Wait here."

 

"Daddy no," Lucifer squeaked, leaning into Dan's touch, "I don't want you to go."

 

"I'm not going anywhere, I just need to grab my phone, baby boy. Daddy will be back in just a second." Before Lucifer could protest, Dan was out of the Devil's grasp and making his way out to the kitchen to grab his phone. He dialled his ex's number and easily made his way back into the bedroom, huffing when he saw Lucifer curled up under the blanket with his knees to his chest. Dan spent less than a couple minutes on the phone with Chloe before sitting back on the bed and pulling Lucifer back into his arms, "It's okay, baby boy. Chloe is calling another person. We can stay here all night, it's gonna be just fine. Daddy's here."

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and this is an experiment idk yall


End file.
